Webs
by 177624601
Summary: Completed. This is an amalgamation of Titanic character from two other “Titanic” movies aside from the famous one, a few real people, and a few of my own. Please review.
1. April 10th: Eustace and Annebelle pt 1

This is an amalgamation of Titanic character from two other "Titanic" movies, a few real people, and a few of my own. I don't own the Sturges family, Gifford "Giff" Rogers ("Titanic" (1953)), Wynn Park, The Foleys, Billium Dickey (A.K.A. Jamie Perse) Aase, Mrs. Isabella Paradine, or Mr. Simon Dooley (all from the 1996 TV movie) I do own the Sherwood family, Alex Johnson, Charlene, The McKinnons. Enrico Marconi (no relation to the wireless inventor, who I do not own), Edward McKean, and Jacques Boublil. All others are real

Chapter 1 April 10th: Eustace and Annabelle Sherwood, 1st class passengers

Hello, my name Eustace Sherwood. You know my name, but do you know who I am? I made my fortune fourteen years ago by mining lead out in Colorado, just like many self-made men, such as my friend, Mr. John Jay Brown, husband of fellow first class passenger and close friend of ours, Mrs. Margaret Brown. It was there I met my wife, who worked as a waitress for her father. Four years afterwards, we were married. And to think that she thought I'd have lost interest in her, whose family didn't have two pennies to rub together. Anyhow, this is our second honeymoon. We toured all over Europe, and I don't mean one of those tours where you spend a few days in every country, we spent two weeks everywhere. We ate at all the finest restaurants, visited all the museums, saw some operas, we did it all. Now, for the perfect ending to the perfect vacation, a trip home on the largest and most beautiful ship yet.

The "Titanic." The name just conveys the idea of size, doesn't it? You know how when they say you see something captivating enough, that it takes your breath away? The Titanic is the epitome of that saying. Even from the outside, she rises out of the water, her clean, glimmering, black and white iron shimmering in the sun as if to proclaim "Here I am, world!"

The dock at Southampton is all a-bustle while people from all walks of life come together gawk at (and, in a few lucky cases, board) the behemoth. You wouldn't believe how many lower class passengers there are bidding their families farewell, never to see them again. I see porters, stewards, and other Titanic personnel bringing carrying on luggage, linens, finery, etc. I even see an automobile being loaded into the cargo hold. Some say there is even a priceless copy of the "Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam". For shame, someone reading a book like that.

And then there's the list of passengers supposedly collectively worth over $250,000,000.00! And such distinguished men, too. There's Maj. Archibald Butt, President Taft's military advisor, Lord and Lady Cosmo Duff Gordon, the lovely Countess of Rothes, and John Jacob Astor, although I no longer care for him since left his real wife for that Madeleine Whateverherlastnameis, just to name a few. I even know a few myself, such as the Allison family, who are traveling with their new maid, Ms. Alice Cleaver. We met them during the intermission for a Gilbert and Sullivan show.

I even meet an old friend, Mr. Wynn Park, a handsome-ish American who's on his way to settle a crisis in Bolivia. Out of the middle of the crowd I hear a familiar croak of a voice call my name. I turn around, and I see another friend of mine, Mrs. Hazel Foley, walking right up to me, along with her husband, Alden, her dog Charlie, and her granddaughter Lulu, who I've never met before. I'm surprised she'll even talk to me, considering neither my wife nor I come from money.

She knows my wife loves to read, so she recommends a book written in 1894 called "Futility." It's about a ship called the Titan, which bears some eerie similarities to the Titanic, and not just in name alone. The Titan weighs in at 70,000 tons displacement, while the Titanic weighs in at 66,000 tons displacement. Both ships are upwards of 800 feet long (the Titan, 800; the Titanic, 882.5), can carry about 3,000 people, have enough lifeboats to comply with the British Board of Trade (actually, the Titanic has twenty, which is more than enough). Both are also triple-screw and can travel 24-25 knots.

Finally, my wife and I decide to board. The interior is even more beautiful than the exterior. The most gorgeous part is the Dining Saloon on D deck, at the foot of the famous Grand Staircase. After unpacking, we decide to stroll around on deck. We even see such distinguished men as Mr. Joseph Bruce Ismay, president of the White Star Line, although he's traveling just as a passenger; Capt. Edward John Smith, and Mr. Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer.

Next thing you know, we hear a loud, deep toot. It's the ship's whistle. Everyone rushes on deck to bid farewell to the crowd below, 1st class on their deck, second on theirs, and third on theirs. Everything seems fine, until the suction from the Titanic causes another liner, the New York, to break free from its moorings. Everyone watches in horror as the New York pull closer foot by perilous foot. But the collision never comes. Fortunately, tugboats are already on the scene. The crowds breathe a sigh of relief. I even hear a young man say something along the lines of "That was a close call."

An old man next to him replied, "Yes. Too close."

The rest of the trip happens without incident. After leaving Southampton, the ship heads to Cherbourg, France, to pick up some passengers, including, to our delight, Margaret Brown. From there, we head to Ireland, to pick up some more passengers, and then, off to America. Unfortunately, we won't reach Ireland until tomorrow.

As the sun goes down, everyone who's not still unpacking heads down to the first class Dining Saloon. We see one woman there, the unhappily married Mrs. Julia Sturges, who (unlike her husband, Richard Ward Sturges) has had her fill of Europe, and is returning home from America without him, but with her son, Norman, and daughter, Annette. The type of dress Mrs. Sturges was wearing was appalling. It was so low cut, you could see her (I wish there was a better word for this) cleavage.

I eagerly await the next day. Annabelle, however, is less comfortable about this trip than before. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She tells me "I finished the book Mrs. Foley recommended."

"And?"

"Well, in the book, the Titan's unsinkable, and I don't need to tell you that's what they've been saying about the Titanic. However, in the book, she hits an Iceberg and sinks one cold, April night."

I am understandably unnerved, but I tell her (and myself) "It's only fiction."

Both of us understandably soothed, we fall right to sleep.


	2. April 10th: Alex Johnson pt 1

Chapter 2 April 10th:Alex Johnson, 2nd class passenger

Mornin', folks! How ya doin'? The name's Johnson, Alex Johnson. In case you're wondering what a relatively poor "Yank" is doing here in England, I managed to save up enough money for a trip to Jolly Old England. I've always loved the works of Dickens. In 1909 I thought to myself, "If I save up enough money working for my Ma and my old man over the course of a couple a' years," (My Ma and Pa own a convenience store in down in Kahoka, MO) ", I could buy a two-way ticket to England."

So I worked day in, day out for over almost three years for a second class, round-trip ticket to England. Fortunately I saved up enough to buy me a very cheap hotel (Hard, dirty bed, dirty rooms, and watery food, but hey, I didn't have much money). Anyhow, I don't mind, because I got to get a look at the home of Charles Dickens. Wait 'till Ma and Pa see what I bought 'em. On my last day, I bought Ma some nice cotton laces for the shop windows, and for Pa, I got a new pipe, as well as some pipe tobacco and some fine cigars. Cost me the last cent I had (aside from the money I put aside for the trip from New York to Missouri), but now Pa will look nice and classy on poker night.

I couldn't believe my luck, getting to sail home on the Titanic. I try to see if I can get up to 1st class, but no such luck. One thing strange, though. As the Titanic was leaving dock, the mooring lines holding another ship called the New York snapped, nearly hitting us. Fortunately, some tugboats arrived just in time. Some people say that us nearly colliding was bad luck. I only believe in good luck. If, however, I was superstitious, I'd say the strange part would be us coming extremely close to something bearing the name of our final destination, almost as if to say, "You won't make it."

To soothe my nerves, I decided to take a walk on deck. After I was settled in and the ship had left port, I met a relatively young science master (English, naturally) named Lawrence Beesley. He was quite the smarty. One thing I love about talking to intelligent people is that it makes me feel smarter as well. I look forward to the rest of the journey.

One thing I'm glad the ship has is a library. It's a small one, but a library nonetheless. I wonder why second class has a library and not third class. Oh, well, we got the long end of the stick on that one.

I meet a fellow passenger. I like to read, as you can tell. I was reading once, about these fellas by the name of Orville and Wilbur Wright in Kitty Hawk North Carolina in 1903, who built a self-propelled flying machine. I asked another passenger, a smart, pretty young thing named Charlene Long, if she thought we'd ever start flying all over the world. She says "No."

I disagree. I tell her "I think we will start flying across the world, but I doubt anything will ever be as opulent," (I love to use big words around the ladies) " as all this, at least in first class anyway."

We strike up a conversation so long, we even continue it over dinner. I really think there's something between us. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I guess I'll have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.


	3. April 11th: Eustace and Annebelle pt 2

Chapter 3 April 11th: Eustace and Annabelle Sherwood, 1st class passengers

My wife and I woke early, due to the sun shining in our portal, so we decided to tour the ship. We started the day off with a brisk workout in the gymnasium on the Boat Deck. I tried out the ride-on camel, while Anna worked out on the rowing machine. After awhile, I switched over to some weights. Not huge ones, but those of medium size.

"I'm impressed." Anna says, jokingly.

"How, unfortunate, since I'm trying to impress the elderly Mrs. Strauss, over there." I say with a smirk, playing along. Anna's laugh is almost like music.

After that and in a good mood, we go down to A Deck, and head to take an elevator (We've never been on one before) down to the French sidewalk café on B Deck to have some breakfast consisting of the best croissants and coffee we've ever had. They must have hired some real French chefs. Over breakfast, we had the liveliest discussion. We talked so long that our coffee grew cold by the time we were done. I can't wait to see what the rest of the ship has to offer.

After breakfast, we headed down to F deck (unfortunately the elevators don't run past E Deck, so we had to proceed on foot), where she was allowed entry. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed in until later in the morning, almost afternoon, so I waited. When I was allowed in, I decided to go for a refreshing swim in the pool. I was so excited, I swam a few laps to let off some steam. Speaking of steam, when I was done, I went to the steam room, where you wouldn't believe the kind of perspiration I worked up. After that, I went to the hot room. Nearly faint from the heat, I decided to skip the temperate room, and went right to the cooling room. I tried out the Electric Bath first. Feeling even more invigorated by the bath, I decided to have my hair shampooed. It was wonderful. After that, we met up with each other and decided to go play some racquetball.

The rest of the day passed without incident. At 11:30 we arrived at Queenstown, Ireland. Naturally, the missus and I decided to wave to the crowd below. You wouldn't believe how many turned out for this momentous event. I felt like a king.

What a treat we got this afternoon! Anne and I got to talk with Mr. Andrews himself. My wife told him "I've done the math and I can't quite figure it out: There are twenty standard size lifeboats on this ship, all designed to carry about sixty people, 1,200 in all, yet this ship can carry as many as 3,360 people, almost two thirds."

His smile flickered.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Sherwood." He says. "This ship was designed to stay afloat with any four of her first five compartments flooded. Provided, that is, should any thing get past her inner hull."

Captain Smith is a wonderful man. I've taken many other trips with him. He knows me so well; he even invited us to sit at the captain's table. No wonder he's called "the Millionaire's Captain."

One evening, a rather lovely young woman named Mrs. Isabella Paradine joined us, with much disdain from Mrs. Foley (Mrs. Foley did not like the fact that Mrs. Paradine, who had traveled to London for her aunt's funeral, was wearing red so soon after the fact). I liked her until she started dancing an extremely suggestive dance called the tango with my friend, Mr. Park. It turns out they've been carrying a torch for each other since they're break up. However, I decided to give her another chance.

"Mrs. Paradine! Wynn's told me so much about you." I said

"I hope nothing bad"

"Ooh, I don't know about that." I replied in jest

I apologized when I saw Annabelle giving me the cold shoulder. It took a while, but she gave in. After a while, I asked Mr. Ismay "What speed is this ship capable of?"

"She can do 24-25 knots. As a matter of fact, I'm hoping to reach New York Tuesday night, instead of Wednesday morning."

"I do not see the importance of docking so early." The captain replied, irritably.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. Why should we take so long in arriving in New York, when this ship is designed to go faster?" Mr. Ismay calmly responded.

Noticing the ugly turn this conversation could take, My wife asked, "Where did you get the name for the ship?"

"I wanted to convey size as well as beauty, something that the world could marvel at. I also wanted the name to bring to mind the fact that it's man's greatest achievement since the train."

Alas, another perfect day is over.


	4. April 11th: Alex Johnson pt 2

Author's note: I'd like to say I do not own Charlene's fiancee, Seamus O'Malley, or Ernie Longstaff.

Chapter 4 April 11th:Alex Johnson, 2nd class passenger

Not much happened today. I decided to see if I could get any autographs from some of the folks up in first class. The only person willing was Margaret Brown. I even got to talk with her for a while. She was really nice, and extremely outgoing. How I wish I was allowed up. But they tell me that we're separated because of American immigration laws, something about "communicable diseases." Uh-huh, sure. It has nothing at all to do with the fact that the rich don't want to be associated with the poor. Yes, I was being tongue in cheek.

At 11:30 we landed at Queenstown, our last stop before America. It makes one feel like a king, no matter what walks of life you come from, watching the crowds waving up at you, admiring the world's largest and most luxurious ship. I gotta say, she truly is a floating palace. The dock is teeming with people. I'd even venture to guess all of Ireland, or at least all of Queenstown. As soon as the clock struck 1:30, we disembarked. Many are returning to our own country, some traveling there for a vacation but for those in steerage, sailing towards a new and hopefully better life.

I saw Charlene on deck talking to another man. I approached her and asked her who he is. She told me, "This is my fiancee."

Needless to say, I was quite shocked.

"Oh, well, congratulations." I replied.

I thought Charlene and I really had something going there. Eh, there are plenty of fish in the sea.

I decided to go see what's going on in the smoke room. When I got there, I saw an Irishman and an Englishman with a Cockney accent and decide to watch. They noticed me and decided to invite me in a hand. Happy they did, I agreed.

"Glass o' brandy or somefink, guv'nor?" The Englishman asked me.

"Er, no thanks, I don't drink."

Nah? Woi not?" He asked.

"My parents just raised me that way."

"Well, they ain't 'ere, now is they?" He said.

"Now Ern, if the lad doesn't want to drink, don't make him. Awfully nice o' ya, boyo, listenin' to yar parents, even when they're not with ya. You are trav'lin' without 'em, right?"

"Thank you, Mr…"

"O'Malley. Seamus O'Malley, and this here's Ernie Longstaff."

"Friends call me 'Ern.'"

I decided to play a few more hands. At one point, Ern even thought He'd won again.

"You're good, Ern, but," I say, affecting a mock proper English accent, "I present, in your honor, a Royal Flush."

A couple hands later, I decided to leave, and went down to the library, where I stayed until supper, which consisted of basically the same stuff from last night. After that, I decided to retire.


	5. April 11th: The McKinnon Family pt 1

Chapter 5 April 11th: The McKinnon family, 3rd class passengers

Top of the morning to ya. "Black Jack" McKinnon here. Don't worry, I'm a blacksmith by trade, my nickname doesn't come from my nature. When I heard about this ship, my wife Clara and I decided that we'd try to save up enough money to buy one-way tickets for each of our children and us. We worked long, and we worked hard, and eventually we bought tickets for the four of us. The hardest part was uprooting ourselves.

This wasn't no vacation you see. For us in third class, this was the start of a new life. I'd be able to send my young 'uns to a good school. From there they could get good jobs, better than working in the hot, backbreaking coalmines. That's what I would have been condeming their lives to if we had stayed behind in Ireland.

Unlike many, we didn't get picked up at Southampton. We got picked up later at Queenstown, the last destination on the Titanic's maiden voyage before America. She is a beauty. There never was a prettier sight, her glistenin' like the mornin' sun as she pulled into dock. One thing we Irish have going for us is we built the Titanic. That's right. Oh, sure, the English may have paid for it, but she was built with strong Irish hands at the Harland & Wolff shipyards in Belfast. Even the ship's designer, Mr. Thomas Andrews, is Irish.

I didn't understand how lucky my family and I were until that day. Here we were, just a few decks beneath (and sometimes, in plain sight of) such folks as John Jacob Astor, Benjamin Guggenheim, and Isidor and Ida Strauss, the owners of Macy's department store in New York. On our own decks, I see a young Englishman call himself Billium Dickey talking to a beautiful young Nordic woman. Since I'm not sure of her origin, we'll call her what he calls her, Aase (pronounced Osa). I can't help overhearing him telling her to let go of her past, which for her is a lace handkerchief, the last thing she has of her (presumably late) mother's.

We check in to our glistening white cabin. Our cabin consists of two bunks on each wall, plus a sink in the center (the loo must be down the hall). It's not much to look at, but hey, ya get what ya pay for. I still consider myself one of the luckiest men ever.

Even though we brought all of our clothes, we still didn't have many of them to unpack, so we put our suitcases on the bunks of their respective occupants and headed to the third class dining Saloon for dinner. An Italian and a Scot invited me to the smoke room afterwards for a game of Poker.

I tell's 'em "Nah, I've got to help my family unpack. Maybe later."

A few minutes later, after the family got done unpacking, I decided to take the gents up on their offer. Sure as the sun'll rise tomorrow, there they were, but this time they had a young Frenchman no older than 18 with 'em. Enrico Marconi, the Italian (No relation to the wireless inventor), is off to open an Italian restaurant. Apparently many others are also hoping to open up restaurants based on their ethnicity.

"Easy money" he tells me.

The Scot's in exile. He doesn't say why. All he says about himself is he goes by the name of Edward McKean.

Now it's the Frenchman's turn "As for moi, ma name is Jacques Boublil, and I'm a runaway. Papa, 'e wanted me to work in 'is shop, but I told 'im 'But papa, I want to be an artiste!' What do you tink 'e said? 'E said dat dere ees no future een art!' I ran away dat very night. Dat was tree years ago. I 'ave never seen 'im since."

I told him as nicely as I could, "Disagreeing with your da's no reason to run away, son. I bet he misses ya somethin' fierce. Go back to him as soon as you get enough money. You two may disagree, but I'm sure he loves ya, and I know you love him."

The Italian and the Scot agreed. We played a few more rounds, then decided to retire.


	6. April 12th: Eustace and Annabelle pt 3

-1Chapter 6 April 12th: Eustace and Annabelle Sherwood, 1st class passengers

I woke up early, but Milady (my pet name for her) looked like a sleeping angel, or like Titania, the fairy queen from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Her beauty, matched with her lily-white skin, reminds me of those ancient Greek or Roman statues, particularly "Nike of Samothrace" or "Venus de Milo." I stand and watch her breathing for a minute. She's as beautiful as the dawn or, more accurately, the moon when it's full in the midst of the cold winter.

As quiet as a church mouse, I sneak out, not wanting to disturb her. I head out to the bow to greet the morn. It really is quite a rush to feel the wind in your face. You almost feel like Poseidon.

A little, chilly, I went back to my cabin to leave a note to Anna stating that I would be in the reception room in case she needed me. However, I returned to find her already getting dressed. She looked relived. According to her, she dreamt she had seen me dead in the ice-cold water. I laughed this off, reminding her that this ship can't sink.

"I know," she says "it's just that…"

She trailed off.

"'It's just that' what?" I calmly asked.

"It's just that in 'Futility' they said the same thing about the Titan, and yet she…well, I don't want to jinx the ship."

"Milady, 'Futility' was just a novel, a work of fiction."

"I suppose you're right."

"What's say we both go down to the restaurant together and have breakfast there?"

"Very well"

After a wonderful breakfast, we head out for a stroll along the restaurant promenade. After a while, Mrs. Paradine comes up and asks if she could talk my to Anna. Alone. Taken aback, I tell my wife I'll meet up with her in the palm court.

(For the duration of the conversation, Annabelle will provide the narrative)

"Yes, Mrs. Paradine, what is it?"

"Call me Isabella, and it's about me and Wynn."

"How may I be of assistance?

"Well, you see, Wynn and I used to be a couple. One night we decided to…physically express our feelings for each other. Not too long afterwards, we broke up. Then I met Eddy a few weeks later. Anyhow, about nine months later, I had a daughter, also named Isabella. However, she may not be Eddy's. Also, I thought I was over Wynn, but these past three days…I don't know, it's almost like I've fallen back in love with him."

Naturally, I was surprised.

I told her, "I'm not sure what to say, since nothing like this has ever happened to me. I will, however, say this: Do what you're heart tells you."

"But my heart seems to be telling me so many different things."

"Well, I wish I could help you more, but I can't. I hate to say this, but you're on your own. I'm sorry. However, I hope life finds you well and I wish you the best of luck, whatever your decision is."

"Thank you anyway, Mrs. Sherwood."

"Call me Anne, and you're welcome."

"Oh, Anne?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

(Until further notice, Eustace will provide further narrative.)

Later, I heard Mrs. Sturges' daughter, Annette, coming around the corner, talking with a young man, known to her as "Giff". He jokingly taunted her in some way, to which she replied "Gifford Rogers! You cad." she said with a smile. As they rounded the bend, I saw he had a large "P" on his chest. This meant that he went to either Preston or Purdue University. I would have asked, but I didn't want to interrupt. Maybe next time.

Actually, I got the chance to ask him at dinner later that night. It was the latter, Purdue. The dinner was (again) wonderful, as was the music. The band played a piece of music from "Pirates of Penzance" by Sir Arthur Sullivan, among others. So far nothing has gone wrong on this trip.


	7. April 12th: Alex Johnson pt 3

Chapter 7 April 12th: Alex Johnson, 2nd class passenger

I woke up in the early afternoon. It felt wonderful, getting up so late. Since I missed breakfast, I had a late lunch in the dining saloon. Afterwards, I went to the second class smoke room where someone was singing a little ditty that I recognized as "A Bicycle Built for Two", AKA "Daisy", accompanied by someone else on the harmonica. There's a smattering of applause as the song ends. After that, my friend Seamus steps up and sings an old ballad called "Brennan on the Moor", a song about a real Irish highwayman who was basically Ireland's answer to Robin Hood.

After that, I spent a few hours in the library again. One book I've been reading "Les Miserables" by Victor Hugo, a book about an ex-con named Jean Valjean who spends close to twenty years trying to run from a dogged police inspector, Inspector Javert. Trust me, I can't begin to express how heavy-handed the book is. It's a great book, if you can get through the political essays that pepper it. After a while, I grew tired of reading such drama, so I decided to go for a walk.

Unfortunately, there was little deck space to walk about on, so I toured the corridors, before deciding to head back to the smoke room 'till dinner. I see Ernie there, so we took out a deck of cards and played a few hands of rummy.

As I headed down to dinner, Charlene rushed past me, on the way to her stateroom. Instead of going to dinner, I turned around and followed her. Finally, she turned and disappeared behind a door.

"Charlene? Charlene, it's Alex. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away." she replied with a croak.

"If it's nothing, then why are you so upset?"

She opened the door.

"If you must know, my fiancee broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. May I come in?"

"No, I wish to be alone."

"May I at least bring you something to eat?"

"Just bring me a couple rolls."

"Very well. My cabin's about three doors down on the left, and I'm the only occupant, should you decide you want some company tonight."

"We'll see."

Dinner was the same standard stuff as last night, nothing special.

As I was going to bed I heard a knock at the door. I opened it. Instantly, I recognized that heart shaped face, her cherry lips, that up-turned nose, those eyes, as deep and blue as the ocean itself. It was Charlene.

"To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

"I decided I wanted to take you up on your offer. I couldn't spend another night with him."

"Won't you come in?" I asked handing her some rolls I had taken from the breadbasket.

"I might as well."

"So, why don't we discuss our presence on this ship over some tea and crumpets." By which I meant bread and water.

"Well, I'm from London, originally. I met David, my fiancé, when I was working for my father's pastry shop. There was something…indescribable about him. He felt like someone I could trust. But my parents wouldn't have it. They're lower first class, and he's second class, so we decided to run away to a place were they wouldn't think of looking for us and elope. Well, I took out all my money out of my savings account, and we bought two one-way tickets to America as soon as we could, and on the first ship that would take us there. Now what about you?"

I told her all about my parents, their general store, why I went to England, things you already know.

"I supposed we'd better retire, it's getting late. I suppose you'll want separate bunks?" I asked

"Of course."


	8. April 12th: The McKinnon Family pt 2

Chapter 8 April 12th: The McKinnon Family, 3rd class passengers

I woke early today. Since there's not much to do before breakfast, I decide to take a walk. As I went out on the aft deck, I saw Mr. Dickey, the same young man as yesterday who was talking to that young woman (By the way, I found out she's German), walking with a rather mischievous looking steward named Simon Dooley, a fellow Irishman. Something about Mr. Dooley rubs me the wrong way, and that lad seems like he's bound for trouble, too. Come to think of it, I'd say the two were up to something.

Best not to think of it. It was time for breakfast, anyway. Our daughter, Molly, made a friend, a wee Scottish lass by the name of Colleen. Just as I was about to tell her the tale of Finn, a giant who could tell the future by sucking his thumb, I heard a familiar voice call her name. Sure enough, it was the Scot from last night's game. I asked him if him and his family would dine with us.

"Sorry, but the girl's mother is seasick, so we'll be taking our meals in our room for some time."

"I'll be sure to say a prayer for her."

"Thank you kindly."

"'Tis nothin', sir."

As soon as they're gone, I saw Jacques looking rather lonesome. I went up to him to invite him to sit with us.

"Jacques, M'boy, why don't you come dine with me and my family, instead of sittin' by yarself."

"Oh, M'sieur McKinnon!" He said in surprise.

"Come on, ya can meet me family."

"M'sieur McKinnon," He said as he sat down to join us, " you were right about what last night. I 'ave thought eet over, and 'ave decided to sign onboard the next ship bound for France, and as soon as I get 'ome, I will make it all up to papa. Whether or not 'e forgives me ees 'is own decision."

"Now tha's a good lad. Oh, let me introduce you to me family. This is me wife, Clara, m' daughter, Molly, and m' boy, Willie."

"You talk about yar da, but do you have a ma?" 10-year old Willie asked.

"No. I used to 'ave a mama, but she died of influenza when I was little boy." Jacques replied.

Oh, that's too bad." quips 12 year-old Molly.

Now feeling rather full, the five of us decided to head to the open space. There was usually something to do there, there'd usually be someone playing a jig, there'd probably be a card game or two going on, and children were _always _playing. My kids saw Colleen and decided to go play with her, Jacques went off to play some cards, and Clara and I danced to a tune called the Navajo Rag.

Clara wasn't feeling well later that night. We called down the ship's doctor, whose diagnosis was seasickness. We were also told to make sure she drank plenty of water, and to make sure she stayed in bed. Even so, the poor creature was up half the night vomiting. I hoped she'd get better soon.


	9. April 13th: Eustace and Annabelle pt 4

Chapter 9 April 13th: Eustace and Annabelle Sherwood, 1st class passengers

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Sherwood. How was your evening?"

"It was quite peaceful, Captain. You?" I replied

"Quite good. I trust you'll be joining me for dinner tonight?"

"Anna and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good."

During breakfast that morning, I saw a very tired looking Hudson Allison.

"Forgive me for asking, Hudson, but is something the matter?"

"Oh, I stayed up half the night because our children's nanny, Alice, was worried about a dream she had, something about a baby in the water.

"I had a dream like that the night before last, only it was Eustace who was in the water." said Anna

"There's a rumor going around that Capt. Smith's going to retire after this voyage." Hudson told us.

"Is that so?" asked Anna.

At dinner that night, I decided to find out the truth.

"Captain there's a rumor going around that you'll be retiring after this voyage. Is it true?" I asked

"Well, I won't be retiring _immediately_ after this voyage, however, I do plan on retiring after the return trip."

"Is it safe to say that we can expect a book regarding your adventures?" Asked Mr. Ismay.

"I can assure you it wouldn't be a very long book, sir, since I don't have many stories to tell."

"What a pity. Perhaps you could embellish some stories." I suggeted

"Perhaps." The captain said, good-naturedly.

"Eustace, I'm going to bed, I feel tired. Are you coming?"

"I think I'll join Mr. Butt in a few rounds of Poker first. I'll be along in half an hour."

"Very well, then. Good night."

"Good night, love."


	10. April 13th: Alex Johnson pt 4

Chapter 10 April 13th: Alex Johnson, 2nd class passenger

As soon as I woke up, I rolled right out of bed. Bad idea. You see, I'm used to sleeping on the bottom bunk, which is now occupied by Charlene. Anyhow, fortunately I had enough presence of mind to grab onto the bunk I had been sleeping in. Unfortunately for Charlene, my landing was rather noisy. Actually, it wasn't so much the landing as it was the rather loud curse that came from my mouth. You see, it happened like this: As soon as my foot hit the ground, it slid under her bunk, causing my shin to hit her bunk's frame, and anyone who's whacked their shin knows how painful it is.

After a hearty laugh, we went down to breakfast. After a rather nondescript breakfast, we went to the library to read a copy of "Oliver Twist" I'd been reading. We got bored after a while, so we decided to go see what was going on in the smoking room. A few games of cards, nothing major.

Out on deck, however, we heard someone strike up a pretty tune. I asked someone else who had stopped to listen what song it was.

"'The Golden Vanity.'" He said.

"It's pretty. What's it about?"

"It's a bout a ship called the Golden Vanity, who is currently locked in a sea battle with their enemy, the Turks. The crew starts to fear she'll sink, so the cabin boy asks the captain "If I sink the enemy's ship, what will I get in return?" the captain replies "I'll give you whatever you want, even my daughter's hand in marriage." So the cabin boy holds up his end of the deal, but the captain doesn't hold up _his_ end, so he leaves the poor boy to drift in the tide. The poor cabin boy swim around to the ship's port side, but he dies on deck as soon as his fellow sailors brought him up, so they sewed him in his hammock and buried him at sea."

"Oh, what a sad song." Charlene said.

"Aye, 'tis." said the stranger.

After the song was over, Charlene and I stayed out on deck.

"Do you think they'll ever make anything like this, Charlene?"

"It depends on what you mean by that." she said, staring out over the ocean. "If you mean 'Will they ever make ships this grand?" then, yes I do believe that, maybe even bigger, but if you mean "Do you think they'll ever make ships as luxurious as this (luxurious for the rich, anyway), then no. I don't believe that anything will ever be as gorgeous as the Titanic is." She turned around to see me gazing longingly at her. This time, the feeling was definitely mutual. I thought I had felt a spark there, but could never be sure. We kissed. Deeply, passionately, longingly, as if we had been in love all of our lives and had just now figured it out.

For the rest of the day we were inseparable. We spent lunch together, her and I read more from "Oliver Twist", we even spent dinner together. Finally, it came time for us to bid each other good night, as we changed into our pajamas, kissed each other good night, and went to bed.


	11. April 13th: The McKinnon Family pt 3

Chapter 11 April 13th: The McKinnon Family

Finally, I was able to get some sleep. However, I slept until about noon, by which point Clara's condition was greatly improved. She was still a little weak, so I hoisted her up, to help her exercise her leg muscles. Her and I walk around for a spell, before I take her back to our cabin, after which, I go for some breakfast in the dining room.

After breakfast, I decide to visit my favorite haunt on board, the general room. Today, I hear someone playing an old Irish folk tune called "Four Green Fields", a song about how England came and took four of Ireland's provinces, and subsequently gave all but one of them back.

Nothing really happened that day, aside form the fact that Clara got over the seasickness. Tonight, however I learned something new. I learned about the Scot's past. I saw him in the general room later that night, drunk as a skunk. I figure it'll be a good time to get to the bottom of his mysterious life.

"Good evenin' my friend!" I call out to him

"Eh, goo' e'en" He slurs

"If ya don' moind me askin', why'd ya leave Scotland?"

"Killed a man."

"What?"

Tha's right. My wife, Colleen, an' I were walkin' one night, when all of a sudden, someone bolted right past us. I thought he 'd tried to steal my wife's purses, so chased down, the man and beat him to death. It wasn't until I stopped and saw that he was fairly well-off, so my wife Helen and I decided to flee the country to escape prosecution."

"I thought you said you were in exile."

"I am. _Self_ exile."

"Well, I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Thank you, you too."


	12. April 14th15th: Eustace & Annabelle pt 5

-1Chapter 12 April 14th-15th: Eustace and Annabelle Sherwood.

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Without disturbing Anna, I headed out to the bow where, to my surprise, I wasn't alone. There was a woman dressed in white. I'm not sure of her name, but I know she's a writer of some kind. The dawn was beautiful, but all of a sudden, I felt a chill unrelated to the temperature. It was almost like a feeling in my bones.

A few hours later, after Anna had joined me on deck, who should we come across, but the captain.

"Good morning, captain!"

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Sherwood. How are you this morning?"

"We're, uh, we're doing well. And you, sir?"

"I'm also doing well. As a matter of fact…"

"Captain Smith." It was one of the wireless operators.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's an ice warning from the _Caronia_, sir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Ice?" Anna asked a little worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Sherwood."

I explained to him about "Futility." He seems to understand.

"Oh, church service is about to start, would you two care to accompany me?"

"We'd love to, sir." I replied

I never mentioned the luncheon menus available, did I? Well, let me tell you, they are something. For example, today I had Chicken a' la Maryland, grilled Mutton Chops, some dumplings, a glass of Fine Old Tawny Port wine, and for dessert, I had custard pudding. Today, we sat with our Mrs. J.J. Brown. She told us how she hid a wad of dollars in the furnace one night. Her husband, John Jay, came home and, without knowing, lit a fire in the very same furnace. We all had a good laugh over that one.

For dinner we had quite a selection, too. For example, tonight I had Sirloin Beef with a side of Chateau Potatoes with an order of green peas and a side of boiled rice, with a Vino de Pasto Sherry, and for dessert, Waldorf Pudding, and some French Ice Cream.

Tonight Isabella and Wynn join us at the captain's table. I can't help but stare at Isabella when she talks to me. I wish I couldn't though. It's making Anna very jealous. I divert my attention instead to the captain.

"Tell me, captain, did you receive anymore ice warnings since this morning?"

Yes, actually. Four, The _Baltic_ sent me one about a quarter to two, followed a few minutes later by on from the _Amerika_. Then, at about half past seven, I received one from the _Californian_, and the last one came at 9:40, from the _Mesaba_.

The band strikes up their final after dinner song, one called "The Tales of Hoffman" during which time, I noticed Anna was ignoring me.

"What's wrong?" I asked once we'd returned to our stateroom.

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Paradine?" She responds bitterly.

"Why are you bringing her into this?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her!"

"Oh, Anna, I couldn't help myself, there was something about her."

"You haven't looked at me like that in over a year!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what came over me!"

We argued like this until after midnight. Someone must have heard our fighting because there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"It's the steward, Ma'am, is something the matter?"

"No, everything's fine." she replied.

"Very well, then. I should also let you know that I've been ordered to tell you to put your lifebelts on and meet in the Lounge."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just as a precaution, sir, we've dropped a propeller blade, nothing more."

"Very well."

"Eustace?"

"Yes?"

"Look at the fringe on the lampshade, it's hanging at a strange angle."

Anna was right, the fringe was definitely hanging at an angle towards the bow.

"Anna, we've got to get you to a boat."

We did as we were told and met with other first class passengers in the lounge where the band played some lively ragtime music. About twenty minutes later, they told us that they were loading women and children into the boats.

Mrs. Margaret Brown offered to help my wife find a seat in the same boat as her.

"Go with her, Anne."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll find a boat. Oh, and Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I apologize for being jealous."

"I forgive you. I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Few others, however, fully appreciated the gravity of the situation, though. I even heard of a game of soccer being played with a piece of ice that fell onto the deck.

In spite of what I said about finding another boat, I decided that I should help others into the boats. If I survive, then that's good, but I believe someone else deserved a seat more than I. A light shot up into the sky. A flare! The band is still playing gallantly. The one they are playing is an episcopal hymn "Autumn"

1:10, A.M. I saw Mrs. Ida Strauss refusing a seat in a boat. The poor woman had been married to Isidor for about seven decades, she didn't want to leave him. When the officer said how no one would object to a man of Mr. Strauss' age, he also refused, saying how he would hate to go before other men. I check my pocket watch. 1:15. Anna's boat, lifeboat number 6, was lowered twenty minutes ago, around the same time first flare went up. I lean out over the side to see how low the ship is in the water. What I see is not good. The bow's in the water up to her name, and she's listing to port.

I can tell people are starting to panic, because about fifteen minutes later, I hear struggle near boat 14, so I rush back to port to help, but it's too late. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! Four shots from 5th Officer Lowe's gun quell the disturbance.

1: 40. A flare. The last one.

1:50. I saw Mr. Astor assisting his wife, Madeleine, into a boat. However, I didn't feel the same anger I used to feel. I almost insist he be allowed in the boat to accompany his wife, like he asked, but my time could be better spent. The band strikes up another Hymn, "Autumn" having been done a while ago. This Hymn is called "Nearer My God to Thee."

About ten minutes later, I saw that coward Ismay sneaking off in one of the collapsibles, C, I believe.

"Trevor! Trevor!" a woman's voice called out. "Have you seen our son Trevor?"

"Have you seen our son? My wife refuses to leave this ship unless we have both of our children with us."

I turned around and saw that Hudson and Bess Allison and their daughter Lorraine were absolutely panic-stricken.

"Eustace! Eustace, have you seen our son?" asked Bess, tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Allison, I wish there was an easier way to say this, but no. Let's find the captain, maybe he knows."

Unfortunately, the captain has bad news.

"Captain, have you seen our little Trevor? I refuse to board a lifeboat until I have both Lorraine and Trevor with me." she asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Allison, Mr. Sherwood, I hate to be the bearer of unhappy tidings, but all of the boats have been launched."

The Allisons were inconsolable. I, however, in my grief stricken state, climbed to the very stern to await the inevitable. I checked my watch. 2:18. The bridge is completely underwater. The forward funnel is gone. As the stern continued to swing upwards to an angle of 50 degrees, I put my arm around the banister to keep from falling. Others started sliding into the waters below. A flicker. Where there was once light, the Titanic is now consumed in darkness.

An ear-splitting noise, a combination of breaking planks, and the twisting and ripping of metal, fills the air. The stern is settling back down. What's happening? I thought the ship was righting it self, but, alas, no. All of a sudden, we were flung back up into the air. A passage from "Nearer My God to Thee" starts to play in my head "…cleaving the sky…cleaving the sky…cleaving the sky." All of a sudden we started to go under, almost as if the Charybdis of ancient Greek myth itself were swallowing her whole. The water was getting closer by the second. Thirty feet…twenty feet…ten feet…all of a sudden, it was upon me. I felt like one thousand knives of ice were piercing my skin. I swam up, away from the suction of the ship. To keep warm, I treaded water. Then suddenly, many hands pulled me up, out of the water. I don't know how long I was in the ocean before I was found. Boat six. I was reunited with my Anna.

I don't know how long it was, but someone finally yelled out "A light!" Some people thought it was a falling star, but there was another. It was a rescue ship! More and more, those who were able started to light things on fire to use as makeshift torches.

The doctor on the _Carpathia_ tells me I have Hypothermia. He tells Anna to keep me warm, dry, and, most importantly, awake. I'm so sleepy. No, no, fight it, Eustace.

"Don't go to sleep, Eustace, please, stay awake." My wife implores me.

So sleepy…

"No, Eustace, don't fall asleep, please."

All of a sudden, I hear Mrs. Brown's familiar Colorado accent calling out to me.

"Here, hon, I brought you some nice, hot chicken soup, right off the stove, good fer what ales ya!"

Drinking that chicken soup was like breathing the first breath of life. The passengers on the _Carpathia_ have been very hospitable, loaning us blankets, and donating their warm, dry clothes to those who need it. Walter Lord called that night "A Night to Remember." It was.


	13. April 14th15th: Alex Johnson pt 5

Chapter 13 April 14th-15th: Alex Johnson, 2nd class passenger

I almost roll out of my bunk, when I remember the incident yesterday. For some reason, I can't shake this…feeling about today. Anyway, I get up, get dressed, have some breakfast, the usual. It's Sunday, so there may be some kind of service going on in the smoke room or the dining saloon.

The day passed as usual (with the exception of that feeling), until that night. You see, Charlene and I went to a hymn singing with some other second class folks. The one that we ended with was "For Those In Peril on the Sea", after which, Charlene and I decided to retire.

"Sweet dreams, Alex. I love you."

"Good night, Charlene. I love you, too."

Just as I was getting to sleep, there came a knock.

"Ugh, who is it?" I asked, irritably.

"One of the stewards, sir. The captain wants you to put your lifebelts on."

Some people felt the iceberg scraping against Titanic, some people didn't Well, Charlene and I were in the second group.

"What is it, a drill?"

"No sir, this is no drill.

"I'm a-comin'."

Charlene and I almost got lost in the 1st class corridors, but we made it up there in time for her to get on boat 6 just as they were starting lower her. I tried to get on a boat myself, but I couldn't seem to get on. I almost left on boat 9 thanks to 1st Officer Murdoch, but I gave up my seat to an elderly woman. She needed it much more than I. I noticed something amiss, for when I stepped out, I start sliding back towards the lifeboat. I looked over and noticed that not only was her bow completely immersed in water, but she was also listing to starboard.

About half an hour later, I saw Collapsible D being sent down. I heard shouts from the crew saying that there's one more boat. However, the situation grew more urgent as the forecastle went under. All I could do was hope and pray we could fill this last one all the way.

I heard a deafening splash and instinctively turned around. I wish I hadn't. The bridge had seemingly vanished, and the wave created by the collapsing funnel had washed Collapsible B, which was now upside-down.

I manage to reach the stern just after the stern corrected itself. I thought I was safe. I was wrong. First, the lights went out. With all my strength I manage to climb over the railing so I can lay on it. I don't get much of a chance to rest, however, before I almost drown. As soon as I had gotten my bearings, I looked around. She was gone. Swallowed up by the sea like a bird swallows a worm.

I kept warm by treading water. Not too long later, I heard a voice calling for any survivors. I tried to make myself heard, but to no avail, so I decided to find the upturned collapsible, headed by officer Lightoller. That time, I succeeded, and they pulled me up.

Next thing I knew, I was on board the rescue ship. I think it's called the Carpathia or some-such name noone will remember.

I felt ill, almost as if I had a cold, wet blanket wrapped around me and I couldn't get it off. The doctor says it's hypothermia, and he also told me to try to stay awake while he went off to try to find some warm, dry clothes and some hot broth for me to drink. Out of nowhere, I hear Charlene's voice calling for me.

So tired… no, fight it…

"I'm over here, Charlene." I said in as loud a whisper I could. Fortunately she heard it.

"Alex, are you alright?"

… So very drowsy…

"I have hypothermia."

"In that case, Alex, don't go to sleep, whatever you do."

…Must go to sleep.

"Charlene?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Wake me when we get to New York." My eyes flutter shut.

"No, Alex, you must stay awake. Alex? Alex! No! Don't die. Please don't die on me."


	14. April 14th15th: The McKinnon Family pt 3

Chapter 14 April 14th-15th: The McKinnon Family, 3rd class passengers

No, not Clara. Ice, all around me. So cold.

I sat right up with a jolt. What a terrible dream. My whole family was dead in the water. Clara seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I thought it best not to worry her. Silently, I slipped out the door to get a breath of fresh air.

Brr, it's cold

As I looked out over the sea, something white caught my eye. I looked down and saw about a half dozen small chunks of ice floating my eye. Could my dream really mean something? It's possible. I mean, President Lincoln from the United States foresaw his own death.

The day passes without incident, as does most of the night.

"Alright, kids, time for bed." I said at 7:00. "Goodnight, Clara."

"Good night, Jack."

After a few minutes, I slipped off into dreamland.

While I was dreaming, it seemed to me that I was caught in the middle of a mild earthquake. I woke up, but soon noticed that all was as it should be, so I went back to sleep.

"Get out of bed, put your lifebelts on, and meet in the general room! We'll tell you were to go from there!"

I get out of bed, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I find them in about an inch or two of water. Clara, the children, and myself do as we're told, while others are less submissive. I even hear a few foreigners who don't speak English trying to speak with the stewards.

We waited for a while in the general room waiting instructions, but we slowly came to the realization that noone's coming, and that only we could help ourselves. Clara, the kids, and I almost got lost, for every time we find a passageway that leads to 1st class, it was been closed off by a locked gate. At one point I even saw a Frenchman by the surname Navratil pass his sons through the gates, so they could be put in one of the boats.

We wandered around for over an hour before stopping by a gate to rest (the ship's slant had been getting progressively steeper) and wait for our moments to come. All of a sudden, we saw some passengers ripping a bench off of where it had been nailed down and used it as a battering ram to tear down the gate. We rushed through the breach as fast as we could.

When we'd gotten to boat deck, I saw a young man that I swear I've seen in 3rd class, that Billium Dickey bloke. However, there were more pressing matters at hand. As soon as we could, we got into one of the boats overseen by Officer Murdoch. My wife holds Molly and Willie's head close, so they couldn't see the horror before us. Even I could hardly bear to watch it. Our whole life was on that ship, which was soon straight in the air, like some sort of tombstone.

All of a sudden, there was an earsplitting splash caused by the enormous forward funnel toppling into the water. A flicker, then her lights went out. Soon after, there came the unearthly moan of the twisting and rending of metal and breaking of wood. The kids, Clara, and I safely boarded the Carpathia at around 4:30. At around 8:30, with about 705 passengers, we set sail. I saw Jacques and Enrico, my poker mates, talking with each other. A few days later, I saw Colleen, weeping, asking people if they knew where her ma was.

"Where's your folks?" I asked, concerned.

"We were walking along the deck were they had the boats, when all of a sudden the ship became to steep. Ma slipped and fell. I want me Ma!" she said, breaking down.

"And your Da?"

She started sobbing even harder. I understood what this meant. "Don't worry, we'll find your mother."

While we were searching, she finally told me what happened to her father.

"He was the reason Ma and I were allowed to get through the gates. As soon as we found one, we shouted and shouted until one of the nice men who worked on the ship came by. As soon as he showed up, da and him got into an argument over whether or not to let any of us through, until they finally agreed that ma and I could go through."

After a long search, we came to the inevitable conclusion: the girl's mother was gone. The poor creature was a terrible mess until we reached New York.

"Do you have any relatives in America?" I asked before we disembarked

"No."

"I'll look after ya, then. Would ya like that?"

She nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

And that was that. We found a flat in New York, and I found a job at a foundry. With the money we made we were able to send our three kids to a good school. That's right, three kids. As soon as we could, we adopted little Colleen.


End file.
